The invention relates to to a joining device for joining at right angles two furniture parts, and including a cylindrical dowel casing of plastic material adapted to be inserted into a bore of one furniture part, such dowel casing having an aperture into which a pin-like joining member, e.g. a dowel pin or a screw, is eccentrically insertable with its head and fastenable to the dowel casing by means of a holding member pivotally mounted in the dowel casing to be immovable in the axial direction and having a holding surface in the form of a screw pressing on a head of the pin-like joining member in the mounted position.
The invention further relates to a method for producing a joining device for pieces of furniture of the afore-mentioned kind.